Akane Kiyomizu
Akane Kiyomizu (茜清水, Bright Red Pure Water) is the name of a Shinigami currently residing in Hama Town. She is the fraternal twin sister of Ayane Kiyomizu as well as the current girlfriend of Haruki Satonaka. Akane met Haruki at Ryusei High School before the Incident at Ryusei. Her and her sister were accepted as honarary members of the Satonaka Clan by Anna Satonaka as Anna shared some traits with Ayane and because Akane is dating Anna's son. After the destruction of Ryusei High School, Akane began attending Seta Girls' Academy, separating her from Haruki. Although she recently began attending classes given at Hama Weapons Academy in order to spend more time with him. Akane is currently training along with several others, including her sister and Kyodaina Uzumaki, to act as a secondary group to those invading the Soul Society. Appearance When she was younger Akane had straight, shoulder length platinum-blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Her hair occasionally curled at the ends, and she was usually seen with a clip on a headband in it. When she first transferred to Ryusei High School, Akane always could be seen wearing brightly colored kimonos with equally colorful kimono coats. It was this that led to her becoming a frequent target of Azami and Ruiko's bullying, leading to Haruki standing up for her and earning her admiration. After spending time with her boyfriend and her friends, she changes into the school uniform, which consists of black shoes, a short, purple skirt with a black belt, tight white thigh-high stockings, and a white colored shirt. As Akane grew older and became more independent, she began to alter appearance as well. Her skin became a more pale white color and her previously platinum blonde hair lightened to a more silver coloration, which people stated must be natural, for it looks too real to be dyed or to be a wig. An odd change, many people have noted is that her eyes have changed from their once green color to a darker, more intense scarlet. She wears the Hama Weapons Academy military operation uniform with some additional elegant ''embellishments, and always looks neat and tidy. She has been noted for her beauty by many different people, including Tabane Alcott. Personality Akane is very shy and as well as polite. She will always apologize to someone, even if she didn't do anything wrong. She is rather quiet and blushes when complimented, even when its from Haruki. Akane is a fast learner and learned to adapt to combat very rapidly. She soon came to be the one ready for combat and prepared for the enemy, despite not really being suited for battle herself.. Her actions suggest that she admires the rest of the Hama Alliance in a way as she wishes that she could be of better use to everyone. She often feels as though her powers restrict her as she is often being protected instead of doing the protecting, resulting in Akane developing a large feeling of insecurity. Akane is usually emotionless keeping a calm face, but one striking time when She showed true emotion was when Van and Anna, actually struck out and headed into battle during the assault on Hama Town. One could tell by her face that she was afraid, a stark contrast from her normal emotionless facade. History Synopsis Powers And Abilities '''Great Spiritual Energy': Akane possesses a great amount of Spiritual Energy that often rivals her companions despite her not wishing to partake in battle. When angered, Akane's spiritual energy level spikes and often exudes from her body with the appearance of a purple flame. She notes that she does not usually remember what happens most of the time after this happens, but becomes visibly exhausted from the output of energy. Low Hakuda Skill: Intellect: Flash Step Expert: Kido User: Zanpakuto Kōen '(後援, ''Aegis) [[Shikai|'''Shikai]]: Released with the command "Save", Akane begins moving her zanpakuto vertically in front of her and Kaen begins to transform into a large scythe with an onyx-colored blade. The hilt is thin and completely black with several red lacey bows attached to a white cord near the bottom of the hilt. : Shikai Special Ability: Akane's Shikai ability lets her create completely solid barriers by super compressing the air around her in order to form their various shapes. She uses this to protect her allies from a large variety of attacks or even use them offensively by forming her barriers around an opponent, preventing them from taking actions. The barriers she makes can be hollow, solid, or a combination between them where it is hollow in the center, but solid through the rest of the shape. These barriers are primarily used for defense and have progressed to point at which they cannot be shattered by the impressively destructive powers of her teammates. It is ironically her zanpakuto ability that causes her to be protected the most in battle as her skills are invaluable in a large battle. [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Acheived